pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shining Idol Wants Feelings (Shine important roleplay!)
This is an important roleplay about Shine Shiroumi and her character development made by Hanako Inoue. Summary... Everyone is well aware about that Shine idol without feelings, but what's Shine's secret? Why do her coords glow silver when cyalume changed? Why does she look like emotionless? What about the Prism Voice, that special voice that can make miracles? And why would she want feelings? Just who is this Shine girl? Roleplay It's a cold day in PriPara, Meganee just announced they needed to bring the winter cold for the next events. Shine is walking around, wearing the Marionette Mu Cyalume Coord. However this version is a bit different: she cropped some parts to make it look cooler and less lovely. Now it's a less princess-like coord, but Shine's fashion skills are famous around the idols and they even are selling this version. Shine turns around: some girls are smiling, laughing, some are sad, angry, scared or excited. It's like a rainbow of feelings even if it's so ''cold out there. Shine is pretty much the only one without feelings in all PriPara. Everyone likes this mysterious personality, but Shine wants something else. She wants to smile, cry and laugh with her friends too. ''Why? she thinks, Why everyone else has feelings and can express them? Just what is a feeling? I never smile, cry, laugh or feel something anytime. I was made like this. Why can't I be human, like everyone else? Meanwhile Laala and Mirei's first Make It performance, with the Prism Voice, starts airing. That's when she came up with a great idea: the Prism Voice! Why didn't she think about this before? The Prism Voice is said to make miracles, and it actually does! With the Prism Voice SoLaMi♥Dressing could revive Falulu, and Falulu pulled off an amazing performance! If she does a performance with her small Prism Voice, but still a Prism Voice, she could make a miracle and get her long awaited feelings! This is the perfect plan. I won't fail for sure! Shine: Meganee-san, I'll hold the Prism Miracle Live, is that fine? Meganee: Sure, Shiraumi. Live Show Idol: Shine Shiroumi Coord: Marionette Mu Star Cyalume Coord Song: Dream Parade Scan the appropriate amount of MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan Friend Tickets. Shine: PriPara Change! Meganee: This version of the MM Cyalume Coord looks greaty on Shiroumi! The skirt is frillier but also very modern! Shine: Marionette Mu Star Cyalume Coord! The crowd cheers as Shine starts singing: Heibon na hibi ni akichatta no nara Kokoro kigaete asobi ni yukō minna de Yes! The Prism Voice is working! (A hint of hope in her thoughts, even if she can't notice) Gokigen na Music Kikoeru mirai no saishin area ichiban’nori shiyou If I keep going like this... I'll perform a Making Drama to finally get my feelings! Charm point wa tobikiri no Smile Tomodachi minna atsumatte Kane wo narashitara Miracle Dreamer Nijiiro ni kagayaku yume wo mitsuke ni yukō Kirakira tokimeitara Omoi no mama tanoshinjae! Shine starts walking in the runway Kimi to nara doko made mo yukeru yo Owaranai monogatari start shiyou PriPara Dream Parade Making Drama Switch On-- huh? The white "aura" that forms during the making drama breaks and leaves everyone confused... Shine doesn't know what to do, so she Cyalume Changes... and fails. Everyone is even more confused, what happened? Meganee: I have an answer. Shiroumi doesn't have any feelings, Making Dramas convey feelings, and so using a Making Drama she made to get feelings won't work. Shine: Whaaat?! I-I won't have feelings? I-is it really impossible? S-so all I did until now... the Prism Voice... Shine runs away. I'll never be able to get feelings. I'll never smile and laugh like everyone else. What am I doing now? Is it really over? It's like someone is going to cancel me from the world! This feels awful... Shine hides in her room. She is scared. Will she give up on her feelings? Will she notice that she is scared, and that this is her first feeling? Category:Roleplays Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Failed Lives Category:ParaPri 2016